Une journée à la bibliothèque
by sara-chan
Summary: Qui a déjà passé plusieurs heures à la bibliothèque et commencer à s'ennuyer immensément ? Duo en fait l'expérience jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un certain japonais . Après cette journée, son opinion changera radicalement .
1. Partie 1

****

TITRE : Une journée à la bibliothèque

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2

****

WARNINGS : yaoi, lemon, PWP . J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment à écrire cette fic . J'avais envie de me défouler alors ce sont nos deux pilotes qui ont tout pris . Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent . * hihihi *

****

DISCAIMERS : rien à faire, ces bishônens sont intouchables . Propriétés exclusives de Bandai ,Sunrise et Cie * pouts *

* * *

****

PARTIE 1

Duo choisit une place près de la porte . Il fallait toujours tout prévoir . Qui sait si un incendie se créait ou qu'un tremblement de terre survenait ? - bien que L.A. soit plutôt mal placée pour en avoir . Toujours être prêt à tout ! Même à préparer sa sortie si rester TOUTE la journée à la bibliothèque vous devenait insupportable … 

S'il avait pu l'échapper, Duo ne serait JAMAIS venu . C'était même la première fois qu'il venait dans une bibliothèque pour travailler . S'il arrivait qu'il y mette les pieds, c'était plutôt pour draguer . Mais si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se verrait ici à réviser … 

__

Tout est de la faute de ce stupide professeur G , pensa Duo tout en sortant ses cahiers de biologie . Tout çà parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même vision des choses . Est-ce que c'était de sa faute s'il s'était endormi en classe ? Non bien sûr ! Et puis avec un nez pareil et des cheveux pareils, pourquoi devait-il s'étonner que personne ne l'écoute et le prenne au sérieux . Mais le vieil homme n'avait rien voulu entendre . Que pouvait-il y faire ? 

Bref ! Après çà, sa mère l'avait envoyé illico réviser dans sa chambre pour son prochain contrôle et quand les autres avaient débarqué - à savoir Quatre, Trowa et Wufei - ils avaient parié contre lui qu'il ne réussirait pas cette fois-ci non plus . Qu'avaient-ils dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Qu'à moins de secouer son crâne ou de changer son cerveau, il ne verrait pas la différence entre un herbivore d'un carnivore . 

__

J'adore mes copains . Toujours le mot qu'il faut pour vous faire sentir mieux ! 

Et donc, lui, Duo Maxwell, qui s'était fait une devise de toujours relever n'importe quel défi , l'accepta et il se trouvait maintenant à la bibliothèque , à ronger son crayon . 

La salle était remplie . Il avait même eu du mal à trouver une place . Qui aurait cru que des gens préféraient rester enfermés à travailler plutôt que de profiter du beau temps et s'éclater ? 

__

Arrrrgh ! J'en ai marre ! Si je ne commence pas maintenant, je ne finirais jamais et je vois déjà la tête de Wufei quand je reviendrais 

Poussant un soupir de résignation, Duo ouvrit son cahier et commença à lire . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Deux heures plus tard, Duo sentit son crâne faire le tango . Tout ce qu'il lisait n'avait plus de sens . Il avait besoin de faire une pause . Levant les yeux, il s'apprêtait à se lever quand il resta figé sur place . Devant lui se trouvait le garçon le plus sexy qu'il ait jamais vu . 

__

Comment est-ce que je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver ? 

Assis devant lui, le nez plongé dans son livre, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas l'attention qu'il avait reçue . Duo s'extasia devant les cheveux bruns aux reflets verts, devant le corps musclé et mince et la peau tannée du garçon . Habillé dans une chemise blanche impeccable et d'un jeans bleu, il semblait du même âge que l'américain. Mais il était sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu dans son lycée . 

__

Gaah ! Il est trop hot ! 

Soudain, une idée se forma dans son cerveau et il réprima un rire . 

Cette journée à la bibliothèque n'allait pas être si ennuyeuse après tout . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

Heero sentit les muscles de son cou lui tirer . Et dire qu'il avait décidé de passer toute l'après-midi ici . Il se voyait déjà rentrer avec un torticolis . En plus, il avait mal dormi à cause de ses voisins . Ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à quatre heures du mat', avec la sono à fond . Et puis quand il pensait enfin pouvoir avoir quelques heures de sommeil après le départ de leurs invités, il entendit des cris et des gémissements . Ses voisins de palier étaient en train de faire 'vous-savez-quoi 'à cinq heures ! Il devait être maudit ! La prochaine fois, il prendrait un appartement avec des retraités à côté . 

Etouffant un bâillement, il retira ses lunettes et ses yeux tombèrent sur la vision la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais eu . Un Adonis sorti de ses plus grands fantasmes se trouvait assis devant lui . De longs cheveux bruns dorés cascadaient le long de son dos, enroulés dans une queue de cheval . Un visage fin et délicat aux pommettes roses . Une silhouette mince mais ferme se devinait sous le top noir et le jeans de la même couleur . En un mot, Heero était fasciné . 

__

Est-ce que cela voudrait dire que t'es gay, mon vieux? 

J'ai une excuse quand même . Après être sorti avec Relena pendant un mois, n'importe qui deviendrait complètement dégoûté des femmes . 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire encore aujourd'hui qu'il ait pu sortir avec elle . Qui aurait cru que la gentille fille blonde se transformerait en une vrai peste et fille gâtée ? 'Sûr ! Au début, elle n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout, mais il pensait que c'était sa manière de montrer son intérêt pour lui . Mais par la suite, çà avait tourné à l'obsession . Il ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit attachée à son bras . Et qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être ennuyeuse ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler . Parler de quoi direz-vous ? D'elle bien sûr . A la fin, il ne pouvait plus la supporter sinon il aurait été prêt à la tuer . Il avait mis fin à leur relation et ni ses cris ni ses pleurs ne lui firent flancher . Après deux jours, il avait appris qu'elle s'était pris d'intérêt pour un autre élève . Un certain Chang Wufei . Il lui souhaitait bien du plaisir ! 

Heero faillit faire un bond sur sa chaise . Là, il était plus que réveillé maintenant . Quelqu'un venait de lui faire du pied sous la table . Et comme il se trouvait seul à la table avec son Adonis, il ne fallait pas chercher midi à quatorze heures pour connaître le coupable .

__

Ok ! On se calme, Yuy . Juste parce que le type que tu viens de mâter vient de te faire du pied, çà ne veux pas dire ce que çà veut dire . Ooook ? Ok ! Oh putain ! 

Cette fois, il dévisagea le brun . Ce n'était sûrement pas son imagination ce pied qui remontait le long de sa jambe jusqu'à son …

Ses doigts s'agrippèrent à son livre et de la sueur perla à son front . C'est alors qu'il vit l'éclat qui illumina les yeux améthystes du jeune homme . Un éclat malicieux .

Heero esquissa un sourire féroce .

__

On peut être deux à jouer à ce jeu . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

__

Oh non, c'est trop ! 

Duo avait envi d'éclater de rire . Le choc qu'il avait lu sur le visage de son voisin était impossible à décrire . Il avait enlevé sa chaussure pour plus d'effet et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été déçu . Et Duo étant Duo, il ne s'en arrêta pas là . Relevant son pied plus haut, il le fit glisser le long de la jambe puis le remonta jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa cuisse . Sans hésiter une seconde, il plaça son pied dans l'entrejambe de l'autre brun . 

__

Alors Sexy ? On est plutôt content de me voir on dirait, hum ? 

Duo n'eut pas le temps de rire . Une main venait de passer sur son pied et se mit à le caresser sensuellement . Cette fois, Duo ne rit plus . Il resta plutôt figé, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur l'autre jeune homme . 

__

Mais qu'est- ce qu'il faiiiiiiit …! 

Du calme Duo . Tu es juste en train de recevoir une séance de massage par le plus sexy des hommes de la planète! 

Quand il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé un instant, son regard croisa deux yeux cobalts au regard amusé . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

__

On rit moins, hum ? pensa Heero en voyant la surprise qui se lisait sur le visage de Duo . _ Il a vraiment une peau douce . Je me demande ce que çà doit être sans tous ces vêtements … _

A cette pensée, il se sentit devenir excité rapidement . Voilà une idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup . Il se leva soudainement, relâchant sur le coup le pied de l'américain .

" Il fait trop chaud ici . La salle de vidéo est plus fraîche, " laissa-t-il échapper .

Et sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner . 

Duo resta un moment surpris et confus, puis son regard s'illumina et en un bond, il était après le grand brun . 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

A peine avait-il franchi la porte de la vidéothèque que Duo fut attrapé par le bras et que ses lèvres furent assaillies par le baiser le plus affamé et érotique qu'il ait jamais eu . 

" On cherche quelqu'un beau brun ? " susurra une voix grave près de son oreille . 

__

* * *

__

La deuxième et dernière partie bientôt . Et le lemon bien sûr ! * ricane *

Allez, vite j'attends vos reviews .

Bye, Sara-chan . 


	2. Partie 2

****

TITRE : Une journée à la bibliothèque

AUTEUR : sara-chan

****

PAIRINGS : 1x2

****

WARNINGS : yaoi, lemon, PWP . J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment à écrire cette fic . J'avais envie de me défouler alors ce sont nos deux pilotes qui ont tout pris . Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils s'en plaignent . * hihihi *

****

DISCLAIMERS : rien à faire, ces bishônens sont intouchables . Propriétés exclusives de Bandai ,Sunrise et Cie * pouts *

****

NOTES : Voilà donc la deuxième partie . Je sais ! Cà fait un bail que j'aurais dû l'envoyer mais avec tous les problèmes de ffnet … Enfin bon, pour que ce soit clair, je vous rappelle que cette partie contient un * lemon *, si çà vous choque ou vous déplaît, ne lisez pas . Ne venez pas vous plaindre après . Pour les autres, amusez-vous bien ! 

* * *

**PARTIE 2**

" On cherche quelqu'un beau brun ? "

Duo se retourna tout en restant coller au jeune homme devant lui et entreprit d'encercler son cou de ses longs bras . 

" Laissez-moi réfléchir . "

Il prit un temps de réflexion, ses fins sourcils froncèrent puis il sourit malicieusement .

" Voyons voir … avez-vous vu un garçon de dix-sept ans environ, grand et asiatique ? Japonais, je dirais . Hum … j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les suchis . "

Heero émit un petit rire mais laissa continuer l'américain .

" Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui ! Il a des cheveux noirs, " Duo y passa lentement ses doigts faisant échapper un soupir des lèvres du japonais . " Des yeux cobalts, " lesdits yeux s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent intensément, faisant parcourir un frisson de plaisir le long du corps du garçon natté, puis il esquissa un autre sourire, " de petites oreilles fines et arrondies, " il se leva sur la pointe des pieds puis prenant par surprise Heero, Duo y passa sa langue, prenant bien soin de mordre le lobe au passage . Un son inarticulé échappa des lèvres du grand brun . 

" Plutôt sensible, hm ? " reprit Duo les yeux remplis de malice . " Et n'oublions surtout pas ses lèvres charnues . C'est la première chose qui m'a captivée chez lui, " susurra Duo tout en s'approchant de plus en plus et l'instant d'après, lesdites lèvres furent capturées dans un long _frenchkiss_ . Duo les força à s'ouvrir ce que Heero ne fut que heureux de complaire et laissa la langue de l'américain envahir sa bouche . 

Il devait avoir embrassé une fois Relena sur le bout des lèvres . L'expérience avait été désastreuse . Il s'était retenu de ne pas fuir jusqu'aux toilettes pour se gargariser la bouche . 

Comparé à ce baiser, c'était Hiroshima . Il avait l'impression que son corps était en feu . Toutes les parties de son corps jusqu'à ses moindres cellules semblaient devenir tout d'un coup hypersensible . Quand il le sentit passer sa langue sur son palais, ses yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes . Lorsque le besoin d'air devint impossible à ignorer, les deux garçons se détachèrent, à bout de souffle, un grand sourire béat sur les lèvres . 

" Je crois que j'ai votre homme, " dit à la fin Heero, un sourire narquois aux lèvres . " Heero Yuy, enchanté, " ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant galamment .

" He--ros ? " répéta Duo en levant un sourcil moqueur . " Duo Maxwell, pour vous servir, " dit-il en s'inclinant à son tour .

Avant qu'il puisse se redresser, il se sentit soulever aussi facilement que s'il ne pesait qu'une plume dans deux bras musclés . Duo poussa un " eep ! " de surprise après quoi, il fut déposé sans cérémonie sur le seul canapé de la pièce . Heero se plaça au-dessus de lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches, un sourire féroce aux lèvres .

" A mon service ? Quelle merveilleuse idée ! " 

Sans perdre une seconde, il défit les boutons de la chemise noire de Duo et la retira . Un regard appréciateur parcourut le torse musclé et ferme devant lui . Il passa sa main sur les abdos et le ventre plat tandis que l'autre caressa gentiment un sein dur . Ce traitement ne laissa pas le garçon natté insensible . Duo se mit à bouger sous lui, occasionnant leur sexe à se toucher . Heero poussa un grognement mais répondit immédiatement en se frottant à son tour contre le garçon . 

" Aaaaah ! " s'écria Duo en fermant les yeux . 

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il tiendrait ainsi . Si Heero continuait comme çà, son pantalon était fichu . Il ouvrit les yeux puis s'agrippa au T-shirt du japonais . 

" Enlève-moi çà tout de suite, " ordonna-t-il .

Heero leva un sourcil, amusé mais complut à sa demande . Lorsque plus aucun vêtement ne resta entre les deux garçons, ils ne perdirent pas une seconde et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre . Heero se retrouva cette fois-ci sous Duo .

" Je croyais que c'était moi qui serait 'seme' ? " remarqua-t-il en faisant la moue . 

Duo esquissa un sourire puis passa sa main sur l'érection qu'il sentait contre lui . Heero poussa un cri de surprise .

" Je ne suis pas obligé d'être au-dessous de toi pour avoir 'çà', hm ? "

Heero ne répondit pas mais tira le garçon vers lui et réclama ses lèvres une nouvelle fois . Plus Duo se pressait contre lui et plus Heero sentait son impatience grandir . Il voulait le garçon tout de suite ! Il leva sa main et passa ses doigts devant les lèvres de Duo . Celui-ci ouvrit sa bouche et commença à les sucer comme s'il s'agissait du plus délicieux met qu'il ait jamais goûter . Rien que de voir Duo lécher et mordiller ses doigts ainsi, Heero sentait ses derniers bouts de raison lui échapper . 

Quand il fut sûr qu'ils étaient bien humides, il les fit glisser le long du dos de Duo . Celui-ci frissonna et gémit de plaisir . Heero les entra un à un doucement en lui et prit autant de temps que nécessaire pour faciliter son passage . Lorsque Duo poussa un cri de pur plaisir, il sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait . Il les retira rapidement puis se positionna sous lui . Mais avant, il regarda le jeune homme devant lui .

" Fais-le Heero, " s'écria Duo impatient et le souffle court . " Vas y ! Dépêche-toi ! "

Heero ne se fit pas prier et en un coup sec, il était à l'intérieur de Duo .

Les deux garçons restèrent un instant sans bouger, tellement la sensation était incroyable . Heero sentait ses doigts s'agripper aux hanches de Duo très fort . S'il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas se retenir de plonger dans cette caverne si chaude et enivrante sans s'arrêter . 

Il leva les yeux vers Duo et vit son visage qui exprimait un plaisir intense . Puis il ouvrit les yeux à son tour et Heero vit qu'il était un peu plus relaxé . Quand il sourit machiavéliquement, Heero n'eut pas le temps de se préparer que Duo bougea pour la première fois .

__

Putain !!! 

Heero crut qu'il était en train de mourir . Ce n'était pas possible de sentir un tel plaisir . 

" Tu veux me tuer ? " demanda-t-il la voix légèrement étranglée .

Le sourire de l'américain ne fit que s'allonger un peu plus . Il commença un rythme délibérément lent qui faillit rendre fou Heero . 

" Duo ! " fit le japonais le ton menaçant .

" C'est moi qui prend les commandes, " répondit Duo . " Compris ? "

Il se pencha et prit un des seins de Heero dans sa bouche puis se mit à le lécher et le mordiller .

" Kuso ! " jura Heero . Il ne savait pas s'il devait crier à Duo ou l'encourager . 

Duo continua de torturer Heero quelques temps mais lui aussi commençait à perdre patience . Il se mit à accélérer plus vite et bientôt, les deux garçons ne se retinrent plus .

Plus vite, plus fort . 

C'était magnifique . C'était divin .

" Hnnnn, Heero," fit Duo en penchant sa tête en arrière .

Heero resta fasciné devant le visage du garçon au-dessus de lui . Ses cheveux cascadaient autour d'eux comme des rivières d'or . Ses longs cils reposaient contre ses joues rosées . Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait en laissant échapper des mots qui ne firent qu'augmenter l'excitation du japonais . Il était absolument magnifique . 

Duo se vit soudain sur le lit, sur son dos, avec Heero au-dessus de lui sans qu'il ne sache comment . Non pas qu'il se plaignait . Avoir le japonais, brillant de sueur de son front à son torse, ces yeux cobalts illuminés par le désir et la passion . Oh non ! Il ne se plaignait certainement pas . 

Duo esquissa un sourire .

" On préfère être aux commandes ? " dit-il .

Heero lui rendit un sourire narquois et féroce . Chacun de ses mots furent suivis d'un coup de rein de la part du japonais .

" Je … préfère … de … cette … façon . Quelque chose … contre … çà ? "

" Que non, " réussit Duo à articuler . 

Il n'allait pas tenir . Il voyait déjà des étoiles devant lui . Quand il sentit les mains de Heero entourer son érection, il poussa un cri de surprise .

" Oh yes! "

Son dos se courba et sa tête se pencha en arrière . L'instant d'après, il relâcha violemment son essence dans un cri . Heero sentit les muscles de Duo l'entourer comme un étau . 

__

Kuso ! 

Après deux autres coup de reins, il explosa à l'intérieur de Duo . Epuisé, il s'effondra à côté de l'américain, le souffle court . 

Tous les deux restèrent silencieux, reprenant leur souffle et calmant les battements de leur cœur . Ce fut Duo qui ouvrit la bouche le premier .

" Wow ! " dit-il enfin dans un souffle .

Heero montra son approbation en embrassant ses lèvres de nouveau .

" Je n'aurais pas pu mieux dire . "

Duo lui lança un coup dans les côtes devant sa plaisanterie . 

" En tout cas, je peux te dire une chose . Je ne trouverais plus la bibliothèque si ennuyante . "

Il sentit alors une main parcourir sa jambe puis remonter jusqu'à son torse . 

" Laisse-moi te convaincre encore une fois," susurra Heero en se penchant sur lui .

Cela va sans dire que la vidéothèque resta pendant quelque temps inaccessible . 

Quand au défi lancé par ses amis, étant donné que Duo n'avait pratiquement rien appris, les séjours à la bibliothèque devinrent plus fréquents …

FIN

* * *

__

Là, j'attends vos commentaires ! C'est mon premier PWP alors svp, un p'tit mot . J'espère que çà vous a plus . Je pense en refaire un autre mais ce ne sera pas pour maintenant . J'ai comme qui dirait pas mal de fics qui traînent à côté et je pense que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi que je devrais plutôt les terminer, ne ?

Bon, si je reçois pas mal de reviews, je ferais peut-être un autre ( mais un peu plus court ) .

Salut !

Sara-chan 


End file.
